


The Lusty Master and Unwilling Servant

by hellaloco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Dildos, Forced Crossdressing, Gags, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaloco/pseuds/hellaloco
Summary: “Even if you told the world no one would believe you, your background is just a mere servant to my house. You should serve your master with gratitude. I even let you have your own little room within my chambers, you should be grateful and vow to serve your master well.”
Relationships: Master/servant - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Lusty Master and Unwilling Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go!!

He walked into the small room connected to his chambers, if anyone else were to have entered the room they would have been horrified with what they would've seen, for inside the room is a delicate looking young man with hair like honey and big, bright azure eyes. The young man isn't the frightening part, it's what's being done to him. He is clad in nothing but light pink lace panties and a bra with holes cut out in the middle for his pink nipples to show, well they would have been pink but under all the abuse at the hands of his captor and the breast pump lying nearby they had turned into a shallow shade of red, he was gagged so no amount of whimpering, pleading and crying could be heard, although the room was soundproof so it wouldn't have been heard even if he screamed with all his might. His arms were tied behind his back while he writhed in agony from the actions of the vibrating dildo placed in him, he had tried forcing it out but it's withdrawal was stopped by the pretty pink panties, he only succeeded in making himself feel even more pleasure. Around his neck was yet another pink accessory, a collar that was tied around the headboard with a metal chain to make sure he could never wander far off the bed where his presence was most needed. His beautiful blue eyes were full of unshed tears, not wanting to succumb but he evidently had at some point based on the tear tracks flowing down the pristine white skin of his face. Pink lips stretched taut against the gag not allowing him to make any noises aside from the occasional cry or whine.

This was the sight that laid before the eyes of his master. Jade green eyes filled with satisfaction at the sight of his beautiful toy spread out so perfectly for him and ready for the taking, and take he will. A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he stood at the bottom of the bed watching his pet fondly while the boy started shaking like a leaf just at the sight of him. The look of fear on the boy's face stroked his sadistic side so before he even knew it himself, he was on top of the trembling boy, taking off the gag that was hindering the boy from begging the green-eyed devil for mercy. Immediately after the gag was taken off the boy started crying and begging the man, “pl- please let me g-g- go, please! I- I won't t- tell anyone! J- Just let m- me leave!” The man smiled and replied with, “Even if you told the world no one would believe you, your background is just a mere servant to my house. You should serve your master with gratitude. I even let you have your own little room within my own chambers, you should be grateful and vow to serve your master well.” While he had been saying this, the man had pulled down the only clothing covering the bottom half of the boy and turned on the vibrations on the dildo to the max and was now grinding the it even deeper within the boy and rotating it right into his prostate. The boy thrashed against his bonds trying to escape until the man flipped him over, one hand between his shoulder blades keeping his body down and the other hand grinding the dildo even harder on his prostate.

The boy struggled but ultimately gave up and let the man continue fucking him at his leisure with the dildo. Seeing his captive laying obediently on the bed he unbuckled his belt while unzipping his pants. “My toy looks so good filled up with toys,” He whispered in the boy's ears while pulling out the dildo “but even better filled up with mine.” He completed the sentence right when he pulled down his boxers and rammed himself into the tight, wet heat. The boy released a small scream because of the sudden intrusion, the man relentlessly started fucking the boy, abusing his poor little prostate over and over again. The boy could only let out broken moans and cries, never getting the chance to catch his breath underneath the beast of a man ravaging his asshole. His cries became more coherent, “stop!”, “wait!” and “please!” being the norm for him to gasp and shout. Unknowingly this only fueled his master's desire causing him to go even faster until the one trapped underneath him could barely make a syllable form in his mouth instead he resorted to crying and sobbing as he was taken, repeatedly.

It was almost morning when his master finally pulled himself out of his little servant, content after who-knows-how-many rounds. The boy was spent and had fainted more than a few times during the night but was always ruthlessly awakened to the pleasure forming in his gut right before he came under the brutal rape from his master. Currently he was on his stomach, legs spread apart exactly as they had been when he was fucked last. From the small hole between the legs leaked out an astonishing amount of semen, courtesy of the man who when seeing his precious seed flow out of the swollen hole had unceremoniously shoved four of his fingers back into the boy in an attempt to keep his semen inside. The semen, however, kept leaking out while the boy struggled to get away from the fingers violating his already violated entrance, the man didn't like that, unfortunately. Taking his fingers out all at once with a wet 'pop' sound he found his fingers were covered in his own seed, a sickeningly sweet smile slowly came over his face as he brought the fingers to the little servant's face, “Baby, why don't you help me clean up the mess your little asshole made? Open wide~” the boy looked at him in horror but still reluctantly opened his mouth slightly while a new barrage of tears fell down. The master smiled, forcing his fingers into the too small mouth and fucking it with all four. The poor little servant choked on sobs as he cleaned them, sliding his tongue up and down each finger until at last the master was satisfied and pulled the fingers out.

The boy look absolutely ravished now, crying and sobbing while feebly curling up on himself, semen still leaking out of his behind, bite marks on his neck, over his nipples even on his little ass. The man's previously flaccid cock sprung back up due to the pitiful sight in front of him, he laid down on the bed and grabbed the boy and without wasting a second he placed the boy right on top of his erection and forced him down in one fluid motion. The boy screamed out and tried to get off but with the man's much stronger hands on his hips it was a futile attempt. All the squirming only made the man more aroused so he once again lifted the boy up until he was hovering just above his cock before shoving him back onto himself. “I know men can't get pregnant but I think if it's you, you've got a shot. I mean, just look at the way your pussy is sucking in my cock! You can pretend you don't but I know you love it. Love being treated like a fuckdoll, a cumdump. Don't worry I'll grant your wish, I'll fuck you so hard you become pregnant with my child!” Master said with a grin stretching from ear to ear, the boy looked at the handsome albeit scary man fucking him and was speechless. Unsure of what to say so he just cried, pleading the master to stop. He rammed back into the little servant with one hard thrust and spent himself within the tight heat once more. Pulling the servant off his cock with a wet squelching sound and placing him next to his rapist, the boy once again curled up and started sobbing, the humiliation too much for him.

“I'll go through the books in the library to search for some ways to help you bear a child, your wish will be granted soon so just wait here!” The Master said enthusiastically, unlocking the door with his fingerprint and stepping out into his own room and getting ready to leave. He had to keep the fact that he had an unwilling little sex slave under wraps so he had constructed a smaller room connected to his chambers so no one would get suspicious. He made sure the smaller room was soundproof and only he could open it with a fingerprint scan. He'd even installed a camera and connected it to his phone so he would always be able to see his precious.

He strolled down the hallway and into the library.


End file.
